Ever Had One of Those Days?
by vericus
Summary: Ever had one of those days when every single flipping thing goes wrong? Ever wonder what would happen if one of the Xmen had one? No? Then don't read these fics. Covers an XPerson each part.
1. Rouge

Disclaimer: The X-men aren't mine, don't sue, blah blah blah. You know the drill.  
Praise and reviews are appreaciated. Flames will be used to warm my freezing cold toes.  
  
Ever Had One of Those Days...?  
  
"ARG!" yelled Rogue as she slammed the car door on her fingers. It didn't really hurt her, in fact, the door was worse off than her, but she knew that it meant explaining to Gambit why there was a dent in the drivers door of his new car, which she didn't look forward to. Now thoroughly angry, she stomped into the mansion, managing to knock over a chair in the kitchen on her way to the coffee maker. Growling, she picked it up, then finished stalking over to the coffee maker. She opened the cupboard, got out a cup and promptly dropped it on her foot and broke it (the cup). Swearing, she got out another cup after throwing out the first one. Finally, she sat down at the table with her cup of hot coffee.  
  
Next thing she knew, Bobby tore through the kitchen with a wet Beast after him, and her coffee was spilled all over the front over her outfit. She gritted her teeth, yelled something unrepeatable after Bobby, knowing full well he couldn't hear her by now, and stomped upstairs to her room. After changing and having a shower - during which she couldn't get the water temperature right no matter what she did - she flew up to the roof to think.  
  
About 3 hours later, around supper time, she went inside the mansion again, only to find that it was deserted. After looking around for awhile, she found the professor in his study.  
  
"Professer, where is ev'rybudy?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear the alarm? Magneto broke out of jail and is tearing apart a small town in Minnesota." answered the Professor. She found out later that the alarm that led to the roof was broken, she'd been too preoccupied for Jean to call her and everyone was in to big a rush to go to tell her, assuming that she'd see the ship take off and head after it.  
  
After letting out a few more swear words that would have made even Logan blush, she decided to head after the X-men and see if they needed any help.  
  
She flew off to Minnesota and arrived just in time to see an unconsious, hand-cuffed Magneto loaded into the back of a plastic-lined police van. She set down next to the X-men and flew back with them in the jet they had used to get there, scowling so fiercly the whole way back that none of the X-men dared aproach her for fear of having their heads snapped off.  
  
By the time they got home, it was to late to make supper, so they ordered pizza. As Rogue was walking into the kitchen with the pizza, she accidentally tripped on the door frame and her skin brushed up against Scott's, absorbing hs memories and power. By the time she remembered that her eyelids could stop Scotts eyebeams, the kitchen, and pizza, was destroyed.  
  
The other X-men quickly took Scott to the MedLab and Jean went upstairs to get a pair of Scotts ruby-quartz sunglasses for Rogue. In the end, it took 3 1/2 hours for Scotts power and memories to fade out of Rogue and back into him, and, consiquently, she didn't get to sleep until past midnight and she never did get supper.  
  
The End! (Finally!)  



	2. Cyclops (Scott)

Ever Had Two of Those Days...?  
Sequel to 'Ever Had One of Those Days...?'  
  
Disclaimer: The X-men aren't mine, don't sue, blah blah blah. You know the drill. Oh, and Tim Hortans doesn't belong to me, either. Though I wish it did. Praise and reviews are appreciated. Flames will be used to toast any machinery that isn't working in the exact way I want it to.  
  
I wrote'Ever Had One of Those Days...?' not expecting to write a sequel, but then I came up with the greatest idea for the next victim of a very bad day...  
  
~*~  
  
Cyclops stomped into the kitchen only to find that there was no coffee, adding to the list of bad things that had already happened to him in the last hour since he'd gotten up. The first thing that had happened when he'd gotten up is that, in a rare time of forgetfullness, he had opened his eyes without putting on his visor. Then, after he'd shut his eyes, he'd started groping around for his visor, only to smack Jean in the face and give her a bleeding nose. After she stomped out of their room, he *finally* found his visor and headed into the bathroom to take a shower...which Bobby had rigged to remain ice-cold, no matter what anyone did to it.  
  
As he sat down as the table after setting a new pot of coffee going, Professor Xavier called him. After his meeting with him, which turned out just to be a check over of Danger Room training sceduals, Scott ruturned to the kitchen only to find Rogue taking the last of the coffee. Sighing in defeat, he decided to take his motorcycle out and see if he could get a coffee at a Tim Hortans or something somewhere.  
  
However, as soon as he reached the garage, he realised that Logan had taken off on some unanounced trip, taking Scott's bike with him. Sighing, he went back inside to watch whoever was practicing in the Danger Room, which turned out to be a very bad thing to do, as he arrived just in time to see Storm accidentally fry the Danger Room controls. And guess who had to fix the Danger Room.  
  
Two hours later, Scott had just finished fixing the worst of the damage and went downstairs to have lunch, and ran into Jean. Who wasn't talking to him since it turned out that he'd not just given her bleeding nose, but broken it. He followed her around for awhile, trying to get her to talk to him, but to no avail. He was just heading into the kitchen for a late lunch when Storm, Beast, Gambit and Rogue rushed past him. Upon asking, he found out that there was a new mutant that had surfaced, and Professor X had decided that Storm, Beast, Gambit and Rogue could handle it.  
  
He stomped into the living room after having a cold lunch, intending to watch something on TV, only to find Jubilee and Bobby playing nintendo. He sighed and sat down to watch. Just as it looked like Jubilee was winning, an alarm went off. All three quickly rushed outside, followed closely by Jean, to see who had set it off, only to find Magneto was out of jail...AGAIN. After managing to break Scott's leg and trapping Bobby and Jean, Magneto took off with Jubilee. After freeing herself and Bobby, Jean took Scott to the Beasts MedLab, where he had to wait until the Beast got back from his mission with Storm, Gambit and Rogue to have his leg set, and then all he could do was sit around back at the mansion while everybody else went out to rescue Jubilee. To top it all off, Wolverine showed up just after dinner demanding to know where Jubilee was, and when Scott told him, he growled and called Scott a few un-repeatable names, then headed off after the other X-men.  
  
Finally, sometime around midnight, the other X-men got back, and Scott thankfully crawled into bed, hoping tommorrow would be better.  
  
How was he supposed to know that Jean was still mad at him? ;)  
  
The End  
  
~*~  
  
Look for more in this series. I don't know who'll be next, but I'm deffinately going to write another one. These are too fun to stop writing.  
  
Also, for any mistakes or typos, sorry!!! This is a first draft, I haven't done any editing or anything.  
  
~Gecko  



	3. Wolverine (Logan)

Ever Had Three of Those Days...?  
Sequel to 'Ever Had One of Those Days...?' and 'Ever Had Two of Those Days...?'  
  
Disclaimer: The X-men aren't mine, don't sue, blah blah blah. You know the drill. I'm not making any money off this or anything. If I was, do you think I'd be posting it here? Praise and reviews are appreciated. Flames will be used to toast my next X-men victim...  
  
OK, I've had two or three people asking me to do one of these for Wolverine, so, here it is!  
  
~*~  
  
Logan's day was going from bad to worse. But let's start from the begginning.  
  
Three in the morning: Logan was peacefully roaring along the trans-Canada hi-way when he suddenly got the distinct tickling feeling at the back of his throat that told him he'd swallowed a bug. He coughed, mostly because the tickling was annoying him than anything else. After all, with his mutant haling factor, nothing short of having his head chopped off would kill him and after some of the battles he'd seen, swallowing a bug wasn't even mildly disgusting.   
  
Coughing, however, turned out to be a big mistake, as the next thing he knew, some stupid driver was pushing him off the road into a swamp. After thoroughly yelling himself hoarse (several times) shouting at the driver who was by now long gone, he walked over to his-or rater, Scott's-bike to inspect the damage. Getting the bike out of the swampy ditch was no problem, but once on dry land, it refused to start. After poking around in it's insides for awhile, he finally admitted that he couldn't fix it and started walking to the nearest town.  
  
Once at the town, he spent half an hour tracking down a tow truck that would actually go out and get a motorcycle half and hour from town. After that was taken care of, he took another half hour finding a phone so he could phone Scott and tell him his bike was mucked up with swamp water.  
  
When he reached the X-mansion, however, he found that everybody except the Beast was gone on a mission and the Beast asking him if he could please come back to the mansion as all the other X-men were in a dreadfull pickle and needed him to haul their sorry butts out of it. Logan told the Beast he'd be there soon, and, after getting Scott's bike fixed, raced back to the X-mansion, getting four speeding tickets and almost not being permitted to cross the border.  
  
He got to the X-mansion just in time to run smack into Electro, who promptly seized Logan's momentary surprise at seeing him prowling around the grounds to fry him. After barely managing to escape Electro, Logan got into the mansion-and ran smack dab into Magneto and the Botherhood of Evil Mutants, who promised very cheerfully that if he didn't do what they wanted they would gladly electrocute every member of the X-men, which happened to include Jubilee. So, having no other choice, Logan submitted to Magneto, despite the objections of the X-men's whos lives he was saving.  
  
It turned out that Magneto wanted Logan to help bust a few of his buddies out of jail. After doing so, he and Magneto returned to the X-mansion to be greeted but the grinning - and free - X-men. Finally, at midnight, after they dropped the captured Magneto and his fellow evil mutants at a prison, Logan managed to drag himself to his bed, only to remember that most of his stuff was still packed on Scott's bike.  
  
~*~  
  
If there's any mistakes in spelling of puncuation, sorry, it's a first draft. I wrote it inbetween writing on my X-men/Star Wars crossover and reading Marvels 'Cerebro Files'.  
  
~Gecko  
  



	4. Iceman (Bobby)

Ever Had Four of Those Days...?  
Fourth in the 'Ever Had One of Those Days...?' series  
  
Disclaimer: The X-men aren't mine, don't sue, blah blah blah. You know the drill. I'm not making any money off this or anything. Praise and reviews are appreciated. Flames will be used to light the fire place.  
  
This one is about Bobby. Thanks to Grey Bard for the suggesting my next victim. Any ideas for the next victim, then tell me!   
  
~*~  
  
Bobby snickered as he snuck out of the Beasts room.  
  
*Boy is the Beast in for a surprise!* Thought Bobby as he carefully closed the door behind him.  
  
"Just what were you doing in the Beasts room, Bobby?" Bobby started. He hadn't noticed Storm at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Oh, nothing." said Bobby nonchalantly.  
  
"I very much doubt that." said Storm, raising an eyebrow. "I am far more inclined to believe that you were arranging a surprise for Beast, which you will now go back in and clean up." Bobby sighed.  
  
"Fine." he grumbled, and headed back into the Beasts room to de-melt the ice-bed he had made and put the real bed back in place. Just as he was finishing, the Beast came in.  
  
"And what would you be doing in my room?" asked the Beast.  
  
"Well, I was going to replace your bed with an ice-bed, but Storm caught me sneaking out and made me melt it and put your real bed back." said Bobby, scowling.  
  
"Did you have to melt it on the floor?" asked the Beast looking at the now sopping wet floor. "No one will be really happy if the water leaks down into the rec room."  
  
"They can deal with it." said Bobby, stomping out. He reached the rec room just in time to meet Jubilee stomping out of the rec room, soaking wet, and apparently heading up to the Beast's room. Bobby didn't say anything, but Jubilee put Bobby coming down the stairs in ice form and the Beasts only recent return to his room together. After yelling at Bobby enough that Jean, Scott and Logan showed up and told Bobby to get rid of the water, Jubilee stomped off to change. After cleaning up the water - Gambit all the while making cracks at his expense - Bobby stomped outside, intending to freeze the pool and go for a skate.  
  
However, Jubilee had managed to talk Logan into the pool, so Bobby couldn't very well freeze the pool with them in it. He did manage to make a joke about Logan looking like a drowned rat, which prompted Logan to pin him to a tree until he took it back, Jubilee snickering behind Logan the whole time. Feeling vengfull towards Jubilee, Bobby formed a snowball and threw it at Jubilee's bare back, only to have it stopped two inches from it's mark by Jean, who had been coming out to join Jubilee and Logan. After getting a lecture from Jean about how that wasn't nice and wasn't funny, Bobby once again stomped off.   
  
Not wanting to return to the mansion quite yet, he headed off into the woods to find a clearing where he could make disgusting ice sculptures depicting what he'd like to do to Jubilee for revenge. Unfortunately, Warren flew over the clearing just as Bobby finished, and destroyed all the sculptures, telling Bobby that wasn't very nice, and if he caught him at it again he'd personally fly Jubilee and Logan to see them.  
  
Grumbling, Bobby headed back to the mansion. And ran smack dab into Rogue - and her bare skin. Rogue retained his memories and powers for the rest of the day, so Bobby was forced to sit around in the MedLab all day, with orders not to leave. As a revenge, when the Beast brought him something to eat, it was only healthy stuff. Not a sugar granual anywhere in it.  
  
In the end, Bobby gratefully jumped into bed, only to find that Rogue, probablly at the request of the Beast, had done exactly the same thing to him that he had intended to do to the Beast. Sighing, he broke up the bed, hauled it out the window and melted it on the lawn, then went back to the mansion to hunt down his bed.  
  
The End  
  
~*~  
  
All the 'Ever Had _blank_ of Those Days...?' stories are first drafts, so sorry for any typos.  
  
~Gecko 


	5. Jubilee

Ever Had Five of Those Days...?  
Fourth in the 'Ever Had One of Those Days...?' series  
  
Disclaimer: The X-men aren't mine, don't sue, you know the drill. I'm not making any money off this or anything. Praise, reviews and constructive critism are appreciated. Flames will be used to burn my incredibly slow modem.  
  
My next victim is Jubilee, suggested by Grey Bard! Any ideas for the next victim, then tell me!   
  
~*~  
  
Jubliee walked along the edge of the pool whistling, still in a good mood from Bobby's 'misfortunes' yesterday.  
  
Good moods never do seem to last, do they?  
  
Jubilee was just getting to the end of the pool when she slipped and fell into the water, banging her ankle painfully on the side of the pool. Logan had been getting ready to set off on his bike, but when he saw Jubilee slip and fall into the pool he quickly raned over to help her out. When Jubilee put weight on her foot however, she found out that it wouldn't hold her. So, Jubilee got to be carried into the Beasts MedLab by Logan, where the Beast promptly pronounced her ankle twisted, informed her she wouldn't be able to walk on it for a week and gave her a pair of crutches after bandaging her ankle.  
  
Grumbling, she walked into the rec room and sat down on the couch and watched TV for a grand total of 2 minutes before Gambit came in and stole the remote from her so he could watch what he wanted. After two or three minutes of channel surfing, Gambit decided that there was nothing good on and left, leaving the remote well out of Jubilee's reach. After watching a scrabble competition for two minutes, Jubilee decided that it would be worth the effort to get up and get the remote. However, one of her crutches had fallen out of her reach. She was just contemplating how to get it when Bobby walked in.  
  
Jubilee asked Bobby to get her crutch for her, but he cheerfully refused, then, seeing that she was going to get up and get it herself, iced it to the floor and ran for his life before Jubilee thought to use her powers on him. Jubilee yelled after him for awhile, but the only thing she succeeded at was yelling herself hoarse and getting a mental scolding from Jean, who claimed she could hear her on the roof.  
  
Finally, the ice on Jubilee's crutch melted, and she managed to get it and stand up - after having both Storm and Rogue ask her what she was doing crawling around on the floor, then leave without helping when she snapped at them.  
  
After getting up, Jubilee decided to go to the kitchen and find something to snack on. She poked around in the kitchen for a while, but found that there was nothing good to eat so she wandered around the mansion, which was empty because the X-men were on a mission somewhere.  
  
At the end of the day, after an afternoon of wandering around bored, the X-men still weren't back, so Jubileee fixed herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, watched some TV, then went to bed. And found that Bobby had left a little present for her in her shower called a solid block of ice that slowly melted and soaked the wall, causing her to spend an hour and a half cleaning up the water damage.  
  
The End  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, so this one was a little weak, but I don't know that much about Jubilee and I'm *GASP* running out of ideas. I'll probably do Proffessor X next, but it's gonna be pretty hard to top the day Logan came into the mansion... ;)  
  
~Gecko 


	6. Professor X

Ever Had Six of Those Days...?  
Sixth in the 'Ever Had One of Those Days...?' series  
  
Disclaimer: The X-men aren't mine, don't sue, you know the drill. I'm not making any money off this or anything. Praise, reviews and constructive critism are appreciated. Flames will be ignored because I'm to blasted busy to contact server administrators and report their senders. The only thing in this fic that belongs to me is Moonflare.  
  
Victim: Professor X  
Next Victim: Gambit  
  
~*~  
  
The professor sighed as Logan stomped out of his office after informing him that he was taking off. Logan had, at least, been polite enough to tell the proffessor he was leaving, but Logan leaving left a grand total of four X-men on the grounds: Jubilee, Rogue, Gambit and Storm, and Jubilee was out for a week with a twisted ankle, effectively leaving only three X-men. Worse, In a recent jail break by a some super villain or other, Mystique and Magneto escaped, and the Professor had to send Rogue, Gambit and Storm after them as soon as Mystique and Magneto showed up.  
  
On top of that, as a going-away present, Bobby had filled the Professor's hoverchair full of mud last night while the Professor was asleep - a rare feat to be able to sneak up on the Professor - and the Professor was stuck with his old wheel chair while Storm cleaned out his hover chair carefully, since to much water could wreck the hover chair's circuts.  
  
The Professor was just leaving his office when there was a huge explosion, and the Professor was informed by Rogue when he contacted her telepathicly that Scott and Jean had come back rather suddenly and unwillingly with Magneto through the rec room wall, along with Mystique and a new mutant called Moonflare. He rushed to the rec room just in time to hear Magneto's demand for them to surrender or Jean and Scott would die. As there was no other coice, the three X-men (Jubilee was no where to be found) and Professor X surrendered. And had to put up with Magneto gloating for a whole half hour before he shut up and went to work planning how to capture the other X-men.  
  
Magneto's plan was, in effect, quite simple, and therefore very likely to succeed. He'd use Cerebro to hunt out all the X-men, and once he found them, he'd take one of the already captive X-men along and force that X-men's surrender by threatening to kill the already captured X-men. Which is how every X-men except the Beast (he was with the Avengers) and Jubilee (nobody had seen her since breakfast the day Magneto broke into the mansion) ended out being Magneto's prisoners.  
  
Magneto, being his usual evil self, wanted ALL the X-men, however, so he attacked the Avengers to get the Beast, and the Avengers wholloped him. When the newspaper came out with an article on it, however, it said that Mageto, Mystique, and unknown mutant AND THE X-MEN attacked the Avengers. The Avengers set it striaght, but the damage was done, and the X-men couldn't show there face in public for over a week without getting mobbed. To top it all off, all the X-men blamed the Professor for it, as it turned out that Jubilee had been in the Danger Room during the attack, and if the Professor had remembered to contact her, she could have gotten all the other X-men together and they all could have defeated Magneto before he attacked the Avengers.  
  
Finis  
  
~*~  
  
I'm sorry this one is so short, but it's pretty hard to top the day Logan came into the mansion... ;) (no offense meant towards all Logan's fans out there)  
  
As if you haven't figured it out, this takes place within a week after 'Ever Had Five of Those Days...?', and 'Ever Had Five of Those Days...?' took place just after 'Ever Had Four of Those Days...?'. The others took place some time earlier. And I wasn't exactly correct in 'Ever Had Five of Those Days...?' about how many more in this series to expect. I've pegged 7 more *possible* victim's, and that'll probably be it, as there aren't very many more X-men that I know anything about. Tell me if you think this series is being worn out.  
  
Also, don't e-mail me telling me I got something wrong about Mystique, 'cause I've only read a story with her in it ONCE, and I've never seen the X-men movie (stupid thing isn't in town yet even in theatres...).  
  
~Gecko 


	7. Gambit (Remy)

Ever Had Seven of Those Days...?  
Seventh in the 'Ever Had One of Those Days...?' series  
  
Disclaimer: The X-men aren't mine, don't sue, you know the drill. I'm not making any money off this or anything. Praise, reviews and constructive critism are appreciated. Flames will be trashed and their senders reported to their servers administrators, weather I'm too busy or not.  
  
Victim: Gambit  
Next Victim: Jean  
  
~*~  
  
Gambit sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table to wait for the coffee to be ready. Today was not a good day. Only 11 o'clock and already Rogue wasn't speaking to him and he had a broken hand. He had no idea why Rogue wasn't talking to him, and he broke his hand when Rogue accidentaly slammed the door on it when he was trying to ask what she was upset about.  
  
The coffee was ready, so Gambit got up to pour himself a cup and promptly burned his good hand by spilling hot coffee on it. To top off that little escapade, it turned out that Jean had walked in the kitchen just in time to hear him swear over his burnt hand, earning himself a 'scolding' of sorts from Jean about swearing. Then she let him go to the MedLab, where he was recieved with an 'AGAIN?!' by the Beast and a sarcastic Bobby who was having fun tormenting the Beast and anyone else who came in, including Gambit.  
  
After getting something to put on his hand, Gambit wandered around the mansion for a bit. In the end, he decided to climb onto the roof, where, after painfully banging his broken hand on the way up, he discovered Rogue, who abruptly flew off the instant he appeared. He sighed, then lay down on the roof to stare at the clouds, only to discover that there was a storm brewing. He got up and was about to head inside, when the clouds suddenly opened up, and Gambit was instantly soaked to the bone.  
  
In an even worse mood than before, Gambit started to climb off the roof, but he slipped and fell, and the only thing that saved him from a broken leg or two was Logan. After disentangling himself from Gambit, Logan growled, popped his middle claw and held it up rudely in Gambit's direction, then stalked off. Gambit sighed, then went inside. He got no more than two steps before Jean was on him about walking through the mansion sopping wet.  
  
Jean finally let Gambit go get changed, and after a warm shower Gambit headed downstairs for dinner. And found that all the other X-men had gone out to supper without him, as he was in the shower and they didn't want to wait for him. Gambit sat down at the kitchen table and put his chin in his hands to consider what to have for supper. Finally, he decided on maccoroni and cheese, and in the middle of making it it occured to him that he hadn't had lunch and was extremely hungry, so he doubled the batch, and found out halfway through doubling that he didn't have enough maccoroni to double it, so he was left with maccaroni in cheese sauce. Lots and lots of cheese sauce. Gambit managed to eat it, but he would never look at maccaroni and cheese the same way again. He then decided to go into the rec room to watch TV, only to find that the storm had knocked out the TV, so he ended up going upstairs to his bedroom to find something to read. He found nothing, so he went back down to the rec room to see if there was anything in there to read. Which there wasn't - unless you counted a Chataleine magazine, which Gambit didn't - so Gambit headed back upstairs to listen to his music, which he eventually fell asleep to, and payed for it the next day with a headache.  
  
De End  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, I like giving X-men broken bones, since they never seem to get them otherwise.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this. It was incredibly fun to write.  
  
~Gecko 


	8. Nightcrawler (Kurt)

Ever Had EIGHT of Those Days...?  
Eighth in the 'Ever had One of Those Days...?' series  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need this? Is there really any doubt that I do not own the X-Men? Because I son't. Marvel does. Not DC. Marvel. At least, I hope they own them...  
  
Author's Note:  
Holy carp, I can't believe I'm doing another one! I stopped writing these ages ago...then I suddenly decided to write more for no particular reason. This one WON'T be about Jean, however. One of the reasons I stopped writing was I couldn't think of anything to do to Jean...she has a bad day whever the other X-Men do, it seems. Anyways, instead, I'm going to do - well, just read and see! And no offense is meant to any fans out there...really! This is actually one of my favourite X-Men...  
  
~*~  
  
Kurt sighed as he teleported to the rec room. It was so BORING around the mansion when everybody else was on a mission. The broken TV wasn't helping, either. Neither was the fact that if he went outside he'd most likely get extremely dirty because last nights storm had turned everything to mud. Kurt decided to go outside anyways. Unfortunately, he didn't concentrate hard enough, and managed somehow to teleport himself to the middle of central park - two feet above someones head. He, of course, fell on the person. He quickly got to his feet and teleported back to the mansion. He could already see the headline tommorrow: 'Mysterious Blue Mutant Attacks Inoocent Bystanders'. Boy, Professor X wasn't going to like this...  
  
Kurt was no longer in the mood to be outside, so he teleported back in and found a computer terminal. He poked around on it, looking for a game to play, and when he didn't find one, got onto the internet and downloaded one. When he tried to install it, however, he discovered that he needed a password to put anything on the hard drive, and when he cancelled, the computer informed him that Professor X would be notified that someone'd tried to install 'Doom'. Kurt quickly got away from the computer and teleported up to the roof, where he stayed until the Blackbird came back, scaring him out of his wits so thoroughly that he slipped and fell off the roof. He attempted to teleport to above his bed, but miscalculated and landed on his floor instead.  
  
After he was sure he was fine, Kurt teleported down to the rec room, just in time to be scolded by Jean for teleporting so much around the rec room, leaving it smelling like sulfer. He sighed and walked out of the rec room then, and went to the kitchen, feeling hungry. When he got there, however, he heard Professor X talking with Scott about someone trying to install 'Doom' on their database, and quidkly decided he wan't hungry, after all. So he went up to his room - bumping into a grumpy Logan on the way. That was not a happy expeirience.  
  
When he got up to his room, he had the grand pleasure of lounging around doing nothing and being absolutely bored until around six, when he decided that he wanted supper. When he got downstairs, however, he was met by several glarng faces and suddenly remembered that he was supposed to have had a Danger Room training session with Scott, Jean and Logan that afternoon. He slinked off without eating anything, and so ended up going to bed hungry, having had only a small breakfast that day.  
  
~*~  
  
Hmm...I think it ain't to great, but then, Author's usually don't think their stories are too good. If they do think they're good, they're actualy horrible. Anywho, I'm getting off topic. Tell me what you thunk of it, I appreciate any and all feedback. And what would you people think of a story several hundred years in the future where the bad guys have defeated all the superheroes...?  
  
~Gecko of the Year (Again!) 


End file.
